How Percy Jackson Died
by AstrinasLight
Summary: I will have more Chapters so stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1: Grief

Percy's POV:

I will not let Gaea win, I kept repeating to myself. Even with the gods help, there is a LOT of giants. I never thought that this would be so hard.

I heard Athena telling us to avert our eyes, so that's what I did. After the all clear went out, I turned toward Annabeth just as she said, "Watch out!"

All of a sudden, a searing pain shot up my chest. I looked down to see a sharp point sticking out of my torso. My vision turned red and the last thing I saw was Annabeth running toward me, tears streaming down her face. Then, everything went black.

Annabeth's POV:

Having Athena next to me was the only good thing about fighting the giants. I hated Gaea. "Close your eyes!" Athena screamed suddenly. I looked away and smiled, knowing that the fight was over.

I smiled over at Percy and saw a giant scorpion-like thing rise out of the Earth and raise it stinger over Percy. My smile melted, as the gears turned in my head. "Watch out!" I yelled as loud as I could, without thinking.

Everybody turned toward me, but I knew it was too late. I watched helplessly as the scorpion pierced Percy's chest.

Poseidon's POV:

I heard that girl, Annabeth yell watch out and everybody turned toward her. I didn't know who or what she was talking to. I followed her gaze and saw my favorite son, crumpling to the ground.

I looked behind him and saw a giant scorpion, its stinger raised. My anger took over, and in a millisecond, it was dead.

I swung around to Percy and put my hand around Annabeth's shoulder, as she was silently sobbing. Everyone knelt down about but I didn't notice.

Oh, I thought to myself, what am I going to tell Sally?

Annabeth's POV:

The Fates came up to me and nodded. What does that mean?! I wanted to scream. I felt a slight movement in my hands and looked down.

Percy's eyes fluttered open. I gasped. I was overjoyed, but I also knew this must be impossible. "Annabeth" he said, his voice shaking. "I love you. Tell Nico that…I'm sorry. That I know he still holds a grudge against me. "Dad, tell mom that I love her and that she should marry Paul. And guys?" he turned toward the rest of the group, "It was an honor to travel here with you and I hope that you don't hate me right now."

And with that he fell limp. So I kissed him right then and there. So that he would remember that as his last memory. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: A Rough Talk

_Previously:_

 _And with that he fell limp._ _So I kissed him right then and there. So that he would remember that as his last memory. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain." I whispered._

Annabeth's POV:

I couldn't believe it. Percy was really dead. He was…DEAD.

All the way home, I silently sobbed. No one said a word, as they were too scared to comfort me. FINE. Tomorrow, we burn his shrine. And since I was closest to him, I was the one to burn it.

When we got to Camp Half Blood, I was relieved to know that Nico was at the Camp Jupiter. I found out in the van that he loved him. I felt even worse. I found a trash can and threw up. I feel bad for the trash can.

Nico's POV:

Someone died. Someone important to me. I felt it in my bones. But who was it? "Reyna, I have to go. Somethings wrong." I didn't even wait for an answer.

I shadow traveled to CHB/Camp half-blood and maybe that was a bad idea. I almost fainted on the spot. I forgot my promise to Will, but this was important! I rushed toward the Big House.

Chiron's POV:

Nico bursting through the door was the least odd thing that happened. "Who is it?!" he shouted. "Hush child" I chided. I nodded toward Annabeth. And she took a deep breath and started.

"Percy wanted to tell you that he's sorry, and that he knows you still hold a grudge." She paused to let that sink in.

"Percy-""Is dead." Nico finished. "I know." No one said a word. Nico looked dead straight at Annabeth and whispered. "Do you want me to burn it?"

Percy's POV:

Being dead is weird. I was granted a free pass into the underworld and drifted to the judges.

One minute later and I are traveling to Elysium. I greeted Luke, and sat down. I didn't deserve this. Not without Annabeth.

I closed my eyes and thought of my last kiss with Annabeth. I kissed her back.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Plan

_Previously:_

 _I closed my eyes and thought of my last kiss with Annabeth. I kissed her back._

Annabeth's POV:

I felt a light feeling on my cheek. What? I spun around but no one was there.

 _Funny._ A couch horn blew in the distance. It was time to burn Percy's shrine. I had agreed that Nico could burn it, but I regretted it now.

I ran to the amphitheater for the ceremony.

Nico's POV: It's time to burn the shrine. I said a few words about Percy and how he made such an impact on ALL of us. No one argued.

I tossed the shrine into the fire and smelt sea water. Someone spoke next to me, "I'm sorry Nico. I'm really sorry." I turned around but no one was there.

It was Percy. And I knew it. I let the tears slide down my cheeks. I didn't care anyway.

Percy's POV:

I drifted though Elysium. I had a meeting with Hades later in the _day_ ; I guess you could call it. Time is hard here. I feel like Calypso. I smelt her cinnamon hair and how she fell in love with Leo.

I have to say, I'm jealous.

All of a sudden, a skeleton appeared in front of me. "It's time" it said. I sighed and follow it through the halls of Hades' Palace.

I knelt in front of my uncle. "Raise" The lord of the dead spoke, "Your friends are preforming the burning of your shrine. I will permit you to go there invisibly and watch them do it." I pondered that. I shrugged. "Ok"

I felt myself being swept away and rising. I popped up from the ground as Nico came on stage. Is Nico burning my shrine? I thought it was Annabeth!

Nico spoke a few words and turned to the fire. He threw the shrine in.

I walked up to him and whispered, "I'm sorry Nico. I'm really sorry." He turned around but saw nothing. I sunk back into the ground.

Annabeth's POV:

Nico pulled me over after he burned the shrine.

"What do you want?" Nico looked around, looking for anybody who could happen to be eavesdropping.

He turned back to me. "I know how to get Percy back." He stared at me in the eyes.

No. I wanted him back, really! But it wouldn't be right.

"How?"

Nico's POV:

Nico had an idea. Of how to get Percy back. He pulled Annabeth over and looked around. Nobody noticed them.

He turned back at Annabeth. "I know how to get Percy back" I stared at her to let her know I was serious. I could see the gears in her head turning.

"How?" she asked.

"I whispered deadly silent, "A soul for a soul."


	4. ADOPTION NOTICE!

**Hi guys.**

 **So since I've started school again, I've decided to let someone adopt this story.**

 **I will be created more stories which will be hopefully updated on Saturdays. If you do consider adopting this story, please PM me and I will be happy to accept your adoption.**

 **When someone DOES happen to adopt this story, they may change the name and how it's written just please stay with the plot. When this special event happens, I will update you so don't worry!**

 **After I finish uploading this, I will fix my stories so that I will be satisfied with myself.**

 **Please keep in mind that I love all you guys and love you support.**

 **I do know that I have not written on fanfiction for a LONG time now and I sincerely apologize. I will try my hardest to update on Saturdays.**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **(Due Date: Until someone adopts the freakin' story!)**


End file.
